Make me believe
by SelinaMundane
Summary: Lots of KanameXYuuki fluff involved! Finally Yuuki confesses her feelings to Kaname. Zero's heart is about to break, but just then a younger student shows up and and shows him a world full of wonders. Kaname & Yuuki, Zero & Misa


First of all... Thanks for reading this sweet little fic, I can guarantee that it is worth it ;). Lots of Kaname x Yuuki involved. Rated T because of swearing and else.

**Chapter 1 - It begins - Yuuki's POV**

I was trying hard not to be pushed to the ground again by this horde of crazy day class girls trying to get close to our night class students, which was pretty hard because it was 50 vs One.

Okay, I would definitely die now. God, please tell Zero that he can have all of my books and tell Sayori Chan that she can take all of my other things... Oh and please tell Kaien Cross...he's great..weird but great. Yes, I know, I don't talk to you very often but I still believe in you. More or less, so please do as I told you. _Amen_.

I prepared to get ran over as a familiar voice came from a little distance..

"HEY YOU!"

Suddenly, as if they all turned into robots, they lined up and looked at the ground, like soldiers would. Then I turned to face Zero standing behind me and shaking his head in some emotionless way.

"They'll never listen to someone like you, Yuuki, you better leave things like this to me and do things like...well things that Yuukis do in their free time."

I let out a sigh and tried not to slap him right across the face for saying someone like you, as if I was a bug who annoyed him to death. But I know that this is just the way he is like. I got used to his weird behaviour after all those years we've spent together. He's like a brother to me, but I still have the feeling like I don't know him at all.

One moment he laughs and fools around like a little child and only seconds later he's the silently-suffering loner who hates my company and just wants me and everyone to leave him alone.  
I just wish to break the walls he has built around him and find a way to look into his heart.

"...Yuuki?"

"_Huh_?", I looked up completely confused.

He sighed and and ran a hand through his silver hair "You didn't listen to a word I said, right?"

"Ummm."

Again he shook his head "Don't you just want to go to your oh-so-sweet Kaname Kuran?"

I blushed and slapped his shoulder, which made him jump and glare at me "Why do you keep teasing me?! I don't have anything with him! And even if I did, that's not your business, Baka!"

"Tsk!", he frowned and stared at me with his purple eyes "Don't deny something, what is totally obvious! The way you look at him makes me want to puke right away!"

"Oh yeah?!", I barked up at him "Well then you should really throw up right away! Because that girl over there has been staring at you ever since you've shown up here!"

I grinned at him as Zero turned around with a strange look on his face and spotted her looking over from behind a tree. Long platinum blonde hair, falling down her back, pale skin as if she had been locked in her room to hide from the sun all her life, rosy and small lips and huge blue eyes. She kind of reminded me of Aido's sister Tsukiko, just with longer hair.

"Who's she?", Zero whispered to me after a while, still watching her just as I did "I have never seen her here before."

I shook my head and took a deep breath as I rolled my eyes "Her name is Misaki, I think. She's in the day class, but she's younger than us. You probably haven't noticed her because she's one of the few students who don't really care about the Night Class Students."

"So, then what is she doing out here?", Zero asked with a deep and serious voice "The Students of the day class should be in their dorms by now."

That's so him! Always thinking about the rules, while he breaks most of them himself! Okay Yuuki, just keep your calm.

"God, Zero!", I exclaimed and punched his shoulder again "I told you already! She is here because of you! She has been following you for weeks now and you haven't even noticed, stupid..stupid...stupid...!"

I watched as Zero's cheeks flushed red for a second, but then he seemed to turn all serious again. "And...what should I do about that?"

"I don't know.. Why don't you head over to her and talk to her. Say hi or something nice.", I said "But please, don't make her cry like the last one!"

"Talk to her.", he mumbled "Great idea."

Wow, I couldn't believe it myself that Zero was actually following one of my advices. Usually he would just say 'whatever', swear and curse a bit and then disappear to somewhere else. He's kind of socially weird...no. He's more like socially mean.

So I watched him getting closer and I could see the girl's face, which was completely surprised and her cheeks turned slightly red as she noticed that he was approaching her. Zero stopped like...five feet away from her and looked down at her. He was pretty much taller than anyone else at the academy, which made him look even more fierce and threatening, but also kind of adorable. Okay, that just sounded weird, but to be honest Zero can be really sweet sometimes.

"Hey you.", he said with his back turned to me, so I couldn't tell how he was looking.

Her big blue eyes lit up and she looked up at him confused "Hello..."

You could tell how nervous she was by the way she sounded: Her voice was nothing more but a whisper and it was shaking.

Come on, Zero! Don't mess it up... She's cute! You can do this!

I watched Zero taking a breath and opening his mouth and...

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM IMMEDIATELY! YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES OR I'LL REPORT THIS TO THE HEADMASTER!"

...WHAT?!

Misaki's eyes widened and she stepped backwards, completely shocked. Then she bowed deeply before Zero, which was clearly a sign of respect and good education."I'm sorry!", she whined and with that I watched her turn around and run off. My jar dropped to the ground.


End file.
